suductress's human boy
by tsubaki uchiha
Summary: when her brother left to be with a human he came back to say she'll understand when she's in love. sakura haruno doesnt care but what happens when she meets the tall and dark human named sasuke? some humor


* * *

Hello, it's me again (i know i know that fast)this is my third story this month im on a roll!!...thanks for the reviews on my other two stories and to the the person who requested me to make this vampire fic... i don't think this will be a hit... but it's enjoyable all the same i hope you enjoy...

please please please forgive me for the ones who were waiting for this requested piece(especially the one who requested this) so far I'm writing the second chapter to this fic, so in the meanwhile enjoy the first chapter (sasuke doesn't come in until the second chapter(sakura p.o.v)

_italics-character thoughts_

* * *

"I'm bored ", said the pink haired heiress of the prestigious clan who ruled over konoha. The haruno clan, which was the strongest in their nation. The harunos were well known for their stunning qualities, the women who were all pink haired, rosy lipped with porcelain skin. The men were almost the same except white haired, stone skin colored. They were the most beautiful, powerful clan in the land.

But...what none of the lower class people know is that the haruno clan and other powerful clans are actually vampires. A sharp but soft knock came from sakura door. _Who dares disturb me? _Sakura growled under breath. It was a few seconds before she thought of letting the person in. "enter", sakura growled again. A long haired head popped in to make sure the close was clear to enter, while doing so in a reluctant process.

"sakura-sama,the guest have arrived,are you ready?,"he said. Sakura sighed she didn't want to go. Since she is the future heiress of the haruno clan instead of her brother, who should have inherited the name instead of her, but he ran off with a human girl years back, she title to get married to a stranger she is about to meet. "i'm coming,"sakura strolled by him down the hall to meet her future husband.

"haku did my brother come as requested?,"sakura said in a hopeful voice. She hasn't seen her brother since he left with the woman who stolen his heart. He was the only male borned into the familyand since he was stripped of his title he wasn't even suppose to be here. But she had to see him, in a house full of girls she needed her brother protective atmosphere. A hand touch her shoulder. Haku, the boy that was also her human servant smiled a reassuring smile. "yes, he also brought anko." sakura glared at the name. "but you know what?, he changed her, about year ago."

"what!?,"sakura said in a astonishment haku stood nodding. Sakura stood looking at haku in a confused dazed way. _Why did geno _( sakura brother)_ change her? So she can be accepted? _Sakura scoffed at the thought. Sakura continued down the hall to the dining room.

"oh sakura dear, your finally here, come,"said her mother beautiful as ever. With her long flowing hair like ribbons of pink down her always adored her mother after all her mother used to be human. _How could she have been_ _human but her dad wouldn't approve of her brother running off with a mere girl like her mother was? _Sakura push the thought away because tonight she was to meet her brother and her future husband: neji hyuuga.

The dining room was Japanese style with everyone seated on the floor. "ah welcome sakura, your finally here," said her father, his flowing locks flying everywhere he turn. "i like to introduce you to the hyuuga clan main branch(i know neji isn't one of the main branch) (forgot his first name) his daughters hinata and hinabe." hinata did a small bow with her head. Sakura stared at the dark blue haired girl no older than sakura herself who was suppose to have married her brother geno. She smiled at her and nothing else.

"and their adopted son neji," sakura looked at the hansome long haired boy who smiled politely in her direction after talking with sakura's 14 year old sister abi. "adopted son?," sounding curious. " my real father died so my uncle here adopted me as his son,"neji said as though he said these words a million times.

Sakura chatted with everyone shortly. Her and neji got along fine but nothing sparked intimately. After the required conversations, sakura excused herself and went to the balcony that occupied her brother and wife who decided to stay absent from the get together. Sakura walk out into the chilly air of the now setting sun and at the silhouetted figures. "geno?," sakura said longingly. The taller shadow started moving. Sakura didn't dare run to her brother like she used to, that was unladylike would say her private teacher tsunade. Running around like a wild child is low class and rude. But sakura wanted to run like no tomorrow to her brother.

It startled her when the shadow now revealed itself to be geno, spoke "sakura it's still okay to hug me"

sakura eyes filled with tears as she ran to her brother "geno!!!!," she screamed. Geno hug her for along time before a small chuckle from behind geno interrupted them. "i knew you were close but wow."

sakura stared at the purple haired woman that smiled warmly. "anko?,"sakura said.

"it's good to see you sakura."

_

_

_

"sakura I'm so sorry that i ruin your chance at true love," geno apologized. Sakura smiled and said nothing. "why haven't you try and at least contact us, me!," sakura screamed not caring that anko is now a vampire. Geno stared off in the blackened sky. "sorry , the only excuse i a=can offer is that after i changed anko, i had to surveillance her 24/7 because of newborn bloodlust."

sakura pouted. She wouldn't forgive him for abandoning his sisters for his lover. "till you could have atleast sent a letter-"

"sakura-"

"no!, every once of your love and attention went to this woman here, I'm never gonna be like that!!"

sakura stifled sobs while she ran to the entrance door. She was overwhelmed by her brother return but outraged by the lack of communication since his departure.

She was about to open the door when she heared geno speak confidently "sakura you'll understand when you fall in love." with that in her mind sakura bust through the doors. Sakura barely talked since her argument with geno.

She went to her room after her future family visit ended, she stared at the ceiling before sleep envaded her the words geno spoke ranged high in her mind _you'll understand when you fall in love. HMPH yeah right_, sakura thought as she turn in her bed stared at the bright moon.

I hope you like the first chapter excuse me for the two week delay of the story i was lazy one week but when i was ready to finish writing the first chapter the computer crashed. How unfortunate - _-

please review!


End file.
